


Alive

by Emz2684



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Hotch leave the BAU and he and Jack leave Washington Dc and move to London England. One day when he is taking Jack to his first day of school he thinks he sees Erin Strauss but then says" no she is dead". But when he takes in Jack to school she is his new teacher and Hotch is shocked that she is Alive what will they say to each other and will he tell David and the team that she is Alive.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday morning Aaron and Jack have packed up their things and are getting ready to leave for the Airport to start their new lives together in London. As they leave their apartment and go outside to their car David, JJ, Will, Henry, Derek, Garcia, Emily and Alex have all come to say their goodbyes to them both. They all hug and kiss Aaron and Jack before saying their emotional goodbyes and watch as they get in to their cab and as the cab drives away they all stand there waving to them until their out of view. 

As their on the cab on the way to the Airport Aaron turns to Jack and say" buddy I know momma is buried here but she will always be with us in our hearts". Jack says" I know daddy I'm glad we are moving and I'm glad you no longer work for the FBI and that you will just be a lawyer again because now we won't have to worry about people coming after us anymore". Hotch hugs Jack before letting him go back to looking out the windows seeing Washington one last time.

When they get to the Airport Jack pulls his suitcase as Aaron grabs his and their carry on bag, they walk in and once they have found the right gate they check in and check their bags in as well before going to buy a drink and something for them to read on the plane while the flight takes a few hours.

******************************************

2 hours later and their flight has been called so know they are just waiting in the queue while the staff let the passengers through one by one while also take their tickets and checking their passports. Once Jack and Aaron have been checked and gone through they step on to the plane where the flight attendant directs them to where they will be seated. Jack climbs in first to sit by the windows then Aaron sits on the end leaving the middle sit free. Not long after the plane takes off down the runway before going in to the sky which Jack and Aaron are so excited about because now is the new start of their lives without the FBI.

Jack is reading his comic book he got at the shop and Aaron is reading one of his books while also listening to music as the plane tales them on their 8 hour flight to London England. A short time later Aaron looks over at Jack and sees he has fallen to sleep so Aaron takes the comic book away and covers him with his jacket then goes back to reading.

*******************************************

When Jack wakes up because they need to put their seat belts on so they can land, 30 minutes later the plane has landed but they have to wait for the plane to connect to the gate so they can get of the plane. Once of the plane they come through customs then go collect their suitcases from the baggage claim. Jack pulls his and Aaron pulls his own then as they leave the Airport to grab a cab Jack takes his dad's hand as they then find a black cab to take them to their new house to start their new lives in London England.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron' first sighting of Erin in almost three years was uneventful and unremarkable. They could have been two old friends meeting after an absence of no more than a few days. Erin says" Hello Aaron and Jack I take it you are angry with me, and do not want to see me. I won't blame you if you feel that way."

"I'd really like to …..."

"What?"

Aaron took a small step towards Erin, watching her carefully for signs of discomfort. Seeing none he reached out with one hand and very gently took her hand in his. "I was about to ask you if I could touch you," he said quietly, his eyes still holding hers.

Erin dropped her eyes and then just as quickly looked up. She was smiling, and he felt her fingers squeeze his as she was gazing up at him.

Aaron felt his shoulders sag with relief, and he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. He was about to pull away when he felt her hand slide around his neck and draw him back to her. One look into her eyes told him that it was absolutely fine for him to kiss her properly. Three years of loss and longing and wanting things to be different went into that kiss. It was not a passionate kiss – it was too soon for that. It was a gentle and careful and respectful kiss. It was soft lips on soft lips. The kiss lasted no more that two or three seconds, but it said so much more than they could have managed had they spoken their greetings. Aaron lifted his head from hers, and leaned against the wall. His movement away from her meant that he'd had to drop her hand.

They sat across from one another with Jack sittting in the middle of them at the table in a corner of the cafe mugs of coffee on the table in front of them and a milkshake for Jack.

"So …." he began, "where have you been all this time?"

"I have been here all this time the only people who know I'm alive are my children, the director and Cruz and now you".

"I'm angry because we've lost time together because I didn't get the chance to tell you how I felt about you and how David was never right for you" e took another sip of his coffee, I attended your funeral, and then afterwards I went home and cried like a baby. I regularly visit your grave, and despite working every day that I could since then".

All the time he'd been talking, searching for the right words, Erin had watched him closely. She nodded. " I'm sorry."

I need answers, Erin. Perhaps it's best I don't know where you were and why, but I'd like to know why it is you didn't at least try to get a message to me or to any one else on the team saying you were alive and well."

Erin sat back in her chair, placing both palms on the table, one each side of her mug of coffee. "Because my death had to appear real because The Replicator was still out there and he believed me to be dead and if he found out I wasn't then he would come after me again so it had to look like I really did die even to you …... especially to you. Aaron, I am so, so sorry, but I was instructed to not contact any one from the team …... but especially you."

Aaron sat for a while, Erin watched him and It was clear that Aaron needed privacy, so she gathered her things before saying" I'm going home now Aaron here is my number if or when you want to talk". She places a piece of paper on the table before smiling at Jack and tries to head to the door but Aaron gently takes hold of her wrist to stop her from leaving.

He then moved so that he stood right in front of her and her left hand rubbed his hand in circles …... around and around. They stood with their faces looking in to each other's eyes. She felt a wave of love and compassion for him which needed an outlet, so she wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him against her. She was relieved when she felt his own arms encircle her, and his chin come to rest on the top of her head.

They stood that way for a very long time. As then Jack came over and wrapped his arms around them both.

"We should go" she said, her mouth against Aaron's chest.

Erin felt the murmur of his voice through his body as he said a quiet, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They go to where Erin lives and their sitting eating the nice meal she has cooked for them a nice curry.

Once Jack has finished Erin put the TV on for him in her living room before going back to join Aaron she sat and watched him as he watched her. She knew that look. He had something to say, but was not sure how to broach the subject. "Spit it out," she said.

"Spit what out?"

"What you're wondering should you say it or keep it to yourself. Our days of speaking in riddles need to be behind us, Aaron."

He nodded slightly, and then he sighed slowly, his shoulders lifting and then relaxing. "I've been wondering, "You're wondering whether I have a husband or a lover stashed away in the spare room."

"I'm wondering whether you had anyone while you were and …." Aaron looked down, clearly embarrassed to be asking a question so personal. "I really have no right to be asking this."

"Aaron the answer is no, and the reason if you need one is that it is you your the reason I'm not with anyone". "I've been saving myself for you for us."

Incredibly moved by her declaration, Aaron had no words. He could have made a clever quip about his age, "I'm glad," was all he could say.

"And you?"

"Me? You're asking me whether I had anyone while you were supposedly dead, plus attempting to work all the hours I could manage."

" the answer is no."

"I'm sure they all knew there was something between us. Derek once told me he envied us," Erin said. "He said he was sure we went home together and had the most amazing …..."

"Sex?"

"Yes, although his words were that he was sure we `bonked like bunnies' in our spare time."

This time Aaron made no attempt to suppress his smile. "If only. Did you put him right?"

"Of course not. By that time I thought it rather amusing to have others wondering did we or didn't we."

Their conversation was teetering on the edge of the very personal, and they were not used to veering this close to the one thing they had never done together and perhaps should have. Should they take that leap? Was it too soon?

"Perhaps we should make ... that ... a priority," Aaron said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe we should," Erin agreed, not sure whether he wanted any further assurance on the matter.

Aaron reached for the wine bottle and emptied the remaining wine into both their glasses. "We need to make a toast," he said, lifting his glass towards Erin.

"To what?"

"I'm thinking that we should toast something we both value." He watched her closely as she sipped from her glass. "I'd like to toast us, Erin. To us, and …..." He couldn't finish the sentence. The possibility of a future together was on his mind, but it had to evolve Jack as well which i know Erin would love..

" and our future together," Erin finished for him.

He smiled at her and reached across the table with his glass and touched it to hers. "To us and our future together," he repeated. "Do you think it's too soon to be thinking about that?"

" Aaron how long have we known one another?"

"Around ….. 10 years."

"And for how much of that eleven years have we loved one another?"

Aaron was shocked by her direct question, "Jesus, Erin. You spent most of our years together trying to get away from me, denying your feelings for me, declaring to my face that our working relationship was close enough for you and then you went with Dave."

Erin got up from the table and took her empty glass to the sink. He half expected her to go to bed, leaving him sitting there on his own. She rinsed her glass and then sat herself in the chair next to his, where she turned in her chair so that she faced him. "I know, and I regret it and I had never been attracted to someone like you. You were a powerful man, and that frightened me. Things have changed. I have changed."

"We've both changed, Erin. We need to not waste any more time by letting our fears and insecurities run our lives." He pushed his glass away, the wine unfinished, and turned to face her. "Would you Jack like to stay here tonight Aaron just sleep"

"Yes course we do. It's been almost three years."

He had a sudden urge to touch her. He reached out with one hand and grasped her hand, and then without thinking too much about it, he reached across to kiss her. He wanted more, but the gentle and tender kiss, which she willingly returned, would have to be enough for now. He ended the kiss and leaned away from her, still grasping her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Let me show Jack to the spare room, and you need to know where everything is". So as Erin showed Jack the spare room and after he said" night to his dad and Erin both Aaron and Erin got changed in to something comfortable to sleep in before climbing in to bed and falling asleep. 

**********************************************

When next he awoke the light was shining through a gap in the curtains, and a gentle and breathing from behind him in the bed. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the small figure curled up underneath the duvet, her blonde hair fanning out on the pillow beside his. For how long had he imagined a scene such as this? He wanted to wake her with a kiss, but for all he knew it may still be only five or six o'clock, so he turned away from Erin and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Aaron woke up again later that morning Erin was still in bed beside him, she slept deeply and untroubled. He quietly left the bed to visit the bathroom. By the time he climbed under the duvet it and the low hum of traffic told him that for most people the day had already begun. He snuggled down and turned towards Erin, wondering would it be presumptuous of him were he to wrap his arms around her and draw her close to him.

As he lay there next to her he began wondering how best to act – whether he should act - he silently contemplated the events of the past day. Erin's survival was surreal; him being there with her was surreal; the possibility that after their eleven year drought they may soon become lovers was surreal. He had grown accustomed to disappointment, and so the possibility that Erin still wanted the same thing he had always wanted was hard for him to get his head around. As much as he would have loved to wrap his arms around her and watch her as she woke, he knew better than to take anything for granted, so he decided to wait until Erin woke before making any kind of move towards intimacy.

He didn't have long to wait. Aaron was leaning on one elbow, resting his head on his hand while watching Erin sleep. He hoped that she would not be annoyed with him for taking such liberties, The first sign that she was about to wake was a slight twitching of her nose, and then he noticed her eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks. Erin's eyes opened suddenly, and then once she focused on him, she smiled …... and he smiled back.

"Good morning," he said.

"Mmm, it is, isn't it?" Erin then rolled onto her back and stretched – arching her back under the duvet.

Aaron found her movements intensely erotic, and his body responded accordingly. He reached across to kiss her good morning, but she pushed him away with her hand on his shoulder. "I really need to visit the bathroom," she said, and then she rolled out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown, and threw it over her pyjamas. As she left the room, Aaron was left with a mental image of her pyjamas covered with primroses. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, imagining how delightful it would be to open each of the buttons of her pyjama top. He would do it slowly, one by one, like unwrapping a gift.

Less than ten minutes later Erin returned to the bed after being in the bathroom and checking on Jack who was still fast asleep. Aaron could sense a difference in her. She seemed wary and shy, and unsure of herself. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he said, watching her as she fussed with the duvet.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked, looking across at him at last.

"No, but I suspect you are." He was almost sure she was. Despite her saying she was ready for this, he had his doubts. With one hand he reached across and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek, culminating in drawing his thumb across her bottom lip. He noticed her pupils widen as her mouth opened. It took every ounce of self control he possessed, which at that moment was not much, to not lean across and kiss her deeply and for a long time. "I'm quite happy to wait," he said. "After all, I've been waiting for almost 11 years."

"11 years?"

She nodded, and he could see fear and doubt in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Erin?" he said gently. "I thought that we might make love this morning. We're both rested, and -"

"But you don't want to."

"What?"

"You're the one who's having second thoughts, and you're projecting that onto me."

Aaron flopped back onto his pillow and lay on his back. Everything that had been up was now down, including his hopes. Christ! What was it with this woman? Why did he still love her …... after all this time and continual rejection from her? The silence from her side of the bed gave him some hope. At least she wasn't arguing with him. "Erin," he said, still lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I have wanted to make love to you for 11 years I was hoping you might want the same thing I wanted. I want you now, and I can't work out what's happening here. I thought we'd agreed that something was about to happen at last, because if it's not, and you no longer want me, then I may as well leave."

Feeling movement beside him, Aaron turned to see Erin quickly getting out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown, threw it over her shoulders and left the room, all before he had a chance to say anything more. She hadn't once looked at him. He thought of following her out of the room, but decided to give her a few minutes alone. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory of the past few minutes. He was unsuccessful, and their conversation played over and over in his head in an agonising, never-ending loop.

After around ten minutes of waiting for something to change between them, Aaron had his own light bulb moment. What if Erin was right? What if – all along – he had been the one who was reluctant to take their relationship into adult territory? What if he was the one who was wary about them becoming intimate?

He was still stunned by his own suspicions when Erin entered the bedroom after having knocked lightly on the door. They watched each other carefully as she walked to her side of the bed and sat down, keeping some distance between them. 

Aaron nodded, allowing a small smile to curve his lips. "I think you might be right about my …... reluctance."

" I felt unable to compete with Haley then Beth. I wanted to be with you, but I was sure you'd be disappointed with me were we to have taken that step. I found it easier to be intimate with you in my imagination, and to maintain our closeness at work. I had to be satisfied with it I didn't want to ever see the disappointment in your eyes when one day you woke up and looked across at me in the bed beside you and regretted having chosen me."

Aaron waited but she had said her piece. He had never loved her more than he did at that moment. It was when he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes that he lifted himself onto one elbow and leaned towards her, reaching out with one hand. "Come here," he growled, "I need to hold you."

She shuffled across the bed towards him, reaching out to him with one hand. It took a bit of moving and turning and adjusting until she was lying beside him, her dressing gown tossed on the floor, and her legs and torso under the duvet, lying against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. He experienced no sexual response. Erin reached up and kissed Aaron on the neck, and he responded with a kiss to her temple.

Erin I find you to be stunning even breathtaking. Have you taken a good look at me? They held one another for another few minutes before Aaron spoke saying "I don't want to lose you under any circumstances."

They lay back against Aaron's pillow, their arms around one another, as they listened to the sounds of the morning outside Erin's house. In the street outside, while a certain couple were each silently thanking whoever would listen for their opportunity to begin again with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of hours later Aaron wakes up again carefully untangles himself from Erin puts his trousers on and walks out of her room goes downstairs where he sees Jack is up watching cartoons. He says" good morning" then Jack follows him in to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them all – toast, cereal and a pot of coffee – which he and Jack carried into the bedroom on a tray. Erin sat up in bed while Jack and Aaron settled beside her, enjoying the simple domesticity of a shared breakfast in bed. They had all the time in the world because they don't have to rush for anyone or anything. 

"I have an idea," he said, pouring a second cup of coffee for himself and Erin, who thanked him for the cup, and lifted her eyebrows to his question. "My suggestion is that either I go pack some things for me and Jack or you pack some things for you and we either stay here for a few days or you come to our house for a few days so we can be together".

"That sounds nice I would really like that Aaron would you like that Jack". Jack looks at them both before saying" yes I would like that I really like you Miss Erin and I know Daddy does".

Erin slowly sipped her coffee and then smiled at him over the rim of her cup. "I guess that settles it then would it be alright if you both come and stay here please I don't really want to leave this house." She concentrated on her coffee for a few moments more. As Aaron takes her hand and says" of course that is alright Erin so if I leave Jack here with you few an hour or so while I go and get us some clothes for a while". Erin says" okay I would like that then me and Jack can spend time together". Jack smiles nods and moves closer to Erin snuggling up close to her.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later they were on their way to the beach for 4 days. Erin was really happy because she has Aaron and Jack back in her life and she was looking forward to being with them both.

It was 4 hours and twenty-four minutes later when Aaron negotiated the bend in the road and told Erin and Jack to look ahead. "First you'll see the sea, and the fair and shops then – just to the left is the hotel were we will be staying."

"Stop, Aaron, please …..."

Aaron pulled over, turning to Erin in consternation. She was staring at the beach and pleasure beach with Jack before them, and then turned to smile at him. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt so she could lean forward, as though getting that little bit closer would give her a better view. "It's beautiful I bet Jack cant wait can you Jack". Jack says" no I can't can we go on the beach daddy Erin please". Aaron said "come on lets go and get checked in first".

So they went in got checked in and went up to their adjoining rooms when they went in they loved their rooms and as Aaron went to check on Jack through the adjoining door he saw him asleep on the bed so he left him to sleep for a while closing the door behind him.

Aaron came back to his and Erin's room sat on the chair pulling Erin with him he leaned towards her and kissed her carefully, sliding his hands around her waist as she leaned into him, her fingers sliding around his neck and twirling the ends of his hair, which he'd allowed to grow longer than usual. He liked the feel of her lips on his, and of her hips underneath his hands. He leaned back against the chair, drawing her with him.

They settled into a long and enjoyable snog, their first ever proper snog. Their kisses were light and gentle and careful. Hands remained outside clothing, while their lips explored lips and curves of jaws and necks. Aaron loved the touch of Erin's lips on the tender skin of his neck, and he felt her shiver when he kissed her beneath her ear, his tongue lightly glancing over her skin. Erin lifted her fingers to his throat and traced the line of his open shirt until she reached the hairs high on his chest. She wound her fingers through the few hairs he had there. He felt himself hardening, and so he began to pull away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm becoming aroused, Erin, and this is not a comfortable place for that to be happening."

Erin took her hands from him and sat up. "Then we need to go and climb on that big bed over there but please lock the door so Jack doesnt walk in on us is he awake". Aaron shakes his head then says "no he is asleep". So he locks the door comes over to the bed where Erin is already lies down with her and says" I want to enjoy this time with you."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron was relieved by Erin's and Jack's response to the hotel. She called it a `darling little place' as she excitedly looked around. When she reached the main bedroom she hesitated in the doorway.

"Is it alright if I check out the room, Aaron?"

"Our room," he corrected, and she turned towards him and stared. No words passed between them, but they each knew what was meant because he didn't want to sleep anywhere but next to her.

"Our room," Erin repeated, before she turned again to look into the room.

He nodded again. He was just happy to have her alive and with him and Jack.

Aaron again turned in early. The day had been exhausting, with packing their things and the car, and unpacking it at the end of their journey, and then he'd driven for almost three hours from Blackpool. Erin decided to read for a few hours after they had been out for the evening, and so when she slid into bed beside him it was almost one o'clock, and he was in a deep sleep. She watched him for a moment – his wide chest moving in time with his breathing, his eye lashes resting on his cheeks, and then there was his lips in full pout. She resisted the urge to kiss them. He'd not appreciate being woken in the early hours by her need to indulge an urge.

On their first morning in Blackpool Aaron woke her at nine o'clock with breakfast in bed. He placed the tray on the small table beside her side of the bed, and then leaned over her to kiss her awake. Again she rolled onto her back, stretched her arms wide and arched her back. Again Aaron felt his body respond. Perhaps he should allow her to eat before he joined her in bed.

"I have to ….." he said, turning to leave the bedroom.

"You're not staying?"

"I think I left the shower turned on." As he quickly left the room he silently chastised himself for his choice of words. Perhaps it was an unconscious admission of his state of arousal, but he didn't want Erin to be faced with his clear need while she was eating breakfast. By the time he returned out the bathroom he walked over grabved the pot of coffee and two mugs, his body had settled, and Erib was sitting up munching on a slice of toast.

"It must be the sea air," she said. "I'm starving."

"I thought we might take a boat out today," he said. "It's a beautiful day."

"You want me to go with you and Jack?"

"The offer is there. Yes I would like you to come with us".

"It's just that you're …... a loner, Harry, and I imagined you'd have some rule about not having women on your boat."

He smiled at her as he handed her a cup of coffee "please I'd enjoy your company."

So two hours later once all three of them were dressed and ready they climbed down the steps to the jetty where the boat was moored. Aaron carried the tackle box, while Erin carried a basket with their lunch – just chicken and lettuce sandwiches and a bottle of wine and some juice cartoons for Jack alone with cheese sandwiches and crisps.

"It's just an excuse for a picnic, really,"Aaron explained, as he'd helped her pack the cane basket. "If I catch any fish it'll be a miracle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They cast anchor a few hundred yards from the shore. Aaron fished while Erin lay on a towel on the deck for her and Jack, enjoying the sun. Erin made the right noises of congratulations when Aaron caught two fish – both whiting. With her phone's camera she took photos of him holding the fish.

"I like whiting. You can cook it for our dinner tonight."

Aaron seemed happy with that, and she watched as he gutted and cleaned, and then scaled each fish. Silently she indulged in admiring the movement of the muscles in his forearms, a delight normally hidden by his clothing. "I'll fillet them at home," he said, "and I have an excellent beer batter recipe. You'll love it."

They sat under the awning which covered half the deck while they ate their lunch with Jack talking non stop to both of them.

It was after four o'clock by the time Aaron, Erin and Jack stepped back into the hotel where they were staying. Aaron was still on a high from catching the fish, and he headed straight to the kitchen to fillet them, while Erin and Jack went up to their room. After he'd prepared the fish for cooking, Aaron had first shower and changed into jeans, a shirt and a thick jumper. A half hour later he went back upstairs looking for Erin. He'd heard the shower running, so his first port of call was the bathroom. Finding it empty he headed down the hallway to the bedroom, where the light was on and the door ajar. He stepped through the doorway, and what he saw had him stopping and staring, unable to speak or to move away.

To Be Continued


End file.
